Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many applications for transducers, such as vertical cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) and photodiodes, include arrays of transducers formed on a common substrate, each of the transducers optically aligned with a corresponding one of multiple optical fibers in a fiber bundle. Improved technologies for aligning optical fibers to e.g. transducer arrays would be very valuable.